


I'm okay

by wishfulwriter



Series: Sebastian and Ellie's relationship [1]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: F/M, my take on what happened when Sebastian (and the others) went to save Ellie from the coroner/killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Sebastian is both terrified and furious as he heads to the morgue to save Ellie.





	I'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently got into Crossing Lines and I'm so sad that there are just 3 seasons, so I figured that was a good enough excuse to write some extra right?  
> I might turn this into a series about Sebastian and Ellie if people like it...

Sebastian barely remembers how he gets to the morgue. All he can think about is Ellie and what might be happening to her right now. He knew he had grown fond of her as they worked side by side, but he didn’t realize how attached he was until he heard Carine say that Ellie was alone with the killer. His feelings have strayed away from being professional or even friendly and he can’t remember a time that he’s ever been this scared. He’s the first one to reach the room, Luke and Arabela not far behind.

The first thing Sebastian sees is the coroner hunched over in pain and for a split second he feels proud of Ellie for inflicting it. That feeling quickly fades when his eyes find Ellie leaning against a table with one of her hands clutching at her neck as she struggles for breath. He asks her if she’s okay and she responds with something that resembles a nod, but he can tell it’s not true. An immense feeling of anger takes hold of him as it registers in his mind that the coroner hurt her; that bastard hurt Ellie.

Ellie is incredibly relieved when the door flies open and Sebastian appears. She barely registers that Luke and Arabela follow after him as her eyes lock on his and he asks her if she’s okay. She’s not sure she’s okay but doesn’t want to worry Sebastian more than he clearly already is, so she moves her head in a vague nod. The look on his face shifts from concern to anger as he puts his gun away and faces the coroner, and it scares her a little to see him like that.

Arabela reaches her the moment Sebastian lays the first punch. It surprises Ellie to see the normally well put together German lose his temper like that. But Arabela’s hands steady her and she focuses on getting her breathing under control while Sebastian continues to take out his anger on the killer.

Sebastian doesn’t notice much other than his anger at the man in front of him, but Ellie sees the look that’s passed between Arabela and Luke. The Brit had been watching the scene in front of him without interfering, but one look from Arabela has him moving in. “Enough, Sebastian.” He says firmly as he takes hold of the German and pulls him off the coroner.

Ellie watches as Sebastian manages to get himself under control again. “Alright, alright.” The German says as he shrugs Luke’s hands off him. Luke lets go of him but doesn’t move too far away, while Arabela and Ellie hold onto each other as they watch everything unfold.

Sebastian might have calmed down slightly but he can’t stop himself from getting one more good hit at the man before he stands up and looks away. He stretches his fingers as the pain in his hand becomes evident, but then his eyes find Ellie again and the pain disappears to the back of his mind. He places his hands on her shoulders and guides her away from Arabela and around the coroner; Luke and Arabela will take care of the rest, he needs to make sure Ellie’s okay. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He mutters as he leads her out of the room.

Ellie’s eyes are on the coroner, who’s slumped over on the floor, as she willingly lets Sebastian lead her away from the scene. She doesn’t understand why he got so angry. She knows that she has developed feelings for Sebastian that go deeper than companionship and admiration, but she’s fairly certain he only sees her as a friend. Would he beat up someone for just a friend? It just seems farfetched for a man who is usually quite composed.

She finds herself relaxing under the comforting weight of Sebastian’s hands on her shoulders and is only vaguely aware where he’s taking her. When the cold air hits her face she realizes they’re outside as Sebastian appears in front of her. His hands briefly leave her shoulders, but his hold quickly returns, this time from the front as he leans down slightly so he can look her in the eye.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asks as his eyes search Ellie’s for an answer. She nods again and seems a little more confident in her answer this time, but Sebastian needs her to be 100% sure. “Don’t nod because you think that’s what you’re supposed to say.” He says as his thumbs start to rub slow circles on her shoulders in an attempt to offer her some comfort. “No one will blame you for being a bit shaken, Ellie.”

The sound of her name falling from his lips seems to help Ellie find her voice. “I’m okay.” She tells him as her hands come up to grasp onto his forearms. “I wasn’t before, but I am now.” She adds as she keeps her eyes locked on his. It’s the truth; she hadn’t been okay in there with that man, but she was okay now out here with Sebastian.

“You’re okay.” Sebastian closes his eyes as the tension leaves his body now he’s sure she’s okay. “If something had happened to you...” He trails off as he rests his forehead against hers. It’s not something he would have done in a normal situation, but right now he doesn’t care; he could have lost her. He could have lost her without ever actually having her, at least in the way he wanted to.

“I’m okay, Sebastian.” Ellie assures him as she tries to take in what it feels like to be this close to him since it will probably never happen again.


End file.
